


Respectable Citizen

by ViimaTheFailcat



Series: NB!Ori AU [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, M/M, Mentioned Harrassment, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Ori meet up for the coffee Ori promised Dwalin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respectable Citizen

**Author's Note:**

> Third day of Week of Orwal. Prompt was "Hitman".

“You look upset,” Dwalin commented.

 

“I-I am not… I am not upset,” Ori said, jolting a bit. They were lying, though. Earlier they had been harassed by some of his classmates from English. They evidently didn’t “get” Ori’s choice to dress as they did. They kept hurling all sorts of slurs at Ori, who had almost ran away from them, tears burning their eyes.

 

But they didn’t want to tell Dwalin about that. This was the first time the two of them were meeting up outside the drawing sessions, they had barely sat down and Ori was already ruining the mood.

 

Dwalin frowned and tilted his head. “Really?”

 

Ori sighed and their shoulders sagged. “It’s just… some jerks from my class. Don’t worry about it.” They managed a smile.

 

Dwalin narrowed his eyes. “Jerks…” he repeated, “What are their names?”

 

Ori frowned. “What do you need their names fo-” they fell quiet as it dawned on them, “Dwalin, _no_.”

 

“I’m just curious,” Dwalin said, incredibly unconvincingly.

 

Ori huffed a laugh. “No you’re not. I’m not going to tell you their names just to find out tomorrow you have killed them. I don’t need a personal hitman.”

 

Dwalin gasped in mock shock and pressed his hand against his chest. “I would _never_!”

 

Ori laughed. “Then what would you do to them?”

 

“You’re smiling,” Dwalin pointed out, smiling too, “I would not do anything to them. I would just…” He flexed his tattoo-covered - and very impressive, Ori noted -  biceps, “intimidate them a bit. That’s all.”

 

“Right,” Ori grinned, unashamedly eating the eye candy presented in front of them, “ _Intimidate_.”

 

“I am a respectable citizen, after all,” Dwalin chuckled, sipping his coffee.

  
“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Ori teased.


End file.
